Idol Star Pretty Cure♪: Oceania no Kiken! Australia no Bouken!
Idol Star Pretty Cure♪: Danger In Oceania! Australian Adventure! (アイドルスタープリキュア♪：オセアニアの危険！オーストラリアの冒険！''Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪: Oseania no kiken! Ōsutoraria no bōken!) is the 23rd movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie will be released in Japanese cinemas on October 28, 2017. Synopsis Hello, everyone! I'm Aihara Utau, a first-year student at the idol school Yumesaki Academy. Our headmistress sent my friends and I on a world tour with our last stop being Australia, and we even got to meet the laid-back Kylie Hunter, who somehow possesses powers like a Pretty Cure! However, during our stay in Australia, the evil wizard Merlin attacks with the intention of stealing the magic of the "Land of the Sun" by destroying the spirit of Australia! Now, Pretty Cure and Kylie team up in order to find this mysterious spirit and protect it! Plot Characters Pretty Cure * 'Aihara Utau (藍原歌う Aihara Utau)/ 'Cure Harmony '(キュアハーモニー Kyua Hāmonī) - Utau is the main protagonist who is a 13-year-old girl in her first year at Yumesaki Academy. She is kind and loves to help out a friend in need, and is honest and loves music. She has dreamed of becoming an idol ever since she was a child. Her favourite type of Star Cards are "Sparkle Angel". After meeting Cadence, Utau became Cure Harmony, the Melody of Love whose theme colour is pink. * 'Umino Hitomi '(海野ひとみ Umino Hitomi)/ 'Cure Serenade '(キュアセレナーデ Kyua Serenāde) - Hitomi is a shy but sweet-natured girl 14-year-old girl who has the voice of an angel, and is very intelligent. She is peaceful and never gives up, no matter how difficult the task may be. Her favourite type of Star Cards are "Bright Future". After meeting Cadence, Hitomi became Cure Serenade, the Rhythm of Hope whose theme colour is blue. * 'Amaterasu Kiyomi '(天照清美 Amaterasu Kiyomi)/ 'Cure Operetta '(キュアオペレッタ Kyua Operetta) - Kiyomi is a fun-loving 13-year-old girl who loves to sing and dance. She is full of jokes to make her friends laugh and is athletic. Her favourite type of Star Cards are "Happy Magic". After meeting Cadence, Kiyomi became Cure Operetta, the Beat of Happiness whose theme colour is yellow. * 'Murasaki Kotone '(紫琴音 Murasaki Kotone)/ 'Cure Concert '(キュアコンサート Kyua Konsāto) - Kotone is a mysterious 15-year-old girl who is a wonderful singer. She is cold and believes that she should do things herself, and helps out those who are weaker than herself. Her favourite type of Star Cards are "Lolly Vamp". After meeting Cadence, Kotone became Cure Concert, the Song of Courage whose theme colour is purple. * '''Kagamine Moira (鏡音モイラ Kagamine Moira)/ Cure Rhapsody (キュアラプソディ Kyua Rapusodi) - Moira is a 14-year-old girl who is the princess of La Musique. She is distant and lonely at first, but after joining the Cures, she smiles a little more. Her favourite type of Star Cards are "Lovely Blossom". She transforms into Cure Rhapsody, the Ballad of Kindess whose theme colour is red. La Musique * Cadence '(ケイデンス ''Keidensu) - A bird-like fairy. She came from La Musique to look for the Pretty Cure. She loves to sing. * '''Sonata (ソナタ Sonata) - Sonata is the older sister of Cadence. She is an extremely powerful fairy and is kind and gentle, and is also a natural leader and is very concerned about the safety of her people and her sister. Minor Characters Movie-Only Characters * Kylie Hunter (カイリーハンター Kairī Hantā) - A fun-loving Australian girl who loves the outback, Kylie is energetic and sociable with a mischievous streak. She's very friendly and laid-back, and she has a large sense of justice and is self-sacrificing. * Merlin (マーリン Mārin) - The main antagonist of the movie. He wants to destroy the "Land of the Sun" by destroying the spirit of Australia. Trivia * This is the second movie where the Cures go overseas, preceded by HeartCatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyabi de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. Gallery Official Art Screenshots Category:Stubs Category:Movies Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:HanasakiTsubomi997